The invention also concerns a vehicle lighting or signalling device of the type incorporating at least one control circuit generating unfavourable electromagnetic radiation and implementing the control method.
In the motor industry, use is being made more and more of electric motors which, according to their operating phase and according to the control circuit which controls them, may emit a large quantity of radio-frequency signals whose effect is undesirable both on the safety of operation of the other electronic circuits of the vehicle and on the radio environment in which the vehicle is travelling.
In particular, in the case of a stepping electric motor used for controlling the orientation of a lighting and/or signalling device, of the vehicle headlight type, it is necessary to produce a supply at a given frequency to enable the set position, once reached, to be maintained on the orientation of the headlight.
In this operating phase, the control circuit and the stepping motor, in particular when it is a case of a stepping motor for example with two coils or four coils, may radiate a large quantity of unfavourable electromagnetic radiation in frequency bands governed by current standards.
To remedy this drawback, it is known how to take several measures, separately or in combination according to circumstances, when the control circuit for the headlight orientation motor is designed.